far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 629 - Breathing Through His Ears
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #629 - Breathing Through His Ears is the six-hundred twenty-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Dungeons and John Glenn Kurt waits for Wolfie to bark before leaving the Hidey Hole, grabbing Wolfie, and heading west to the Far Lands. He finds a Dungeon with an ice sheet above it mere feet away. There is some wheat, iron, and string for wool. He makes himself new armor and remembers the history of his Diamond Boots. Recording on the 8th of December, Kurt says that John Glenn, the first American to orbit and oldest person ever in space died at the age of 95. Glenn was also a fighter pilot and Senator. Glenn's spacecraft on his first flight was a Mercury capsule, and you almost wear one as opposed to fly in one. Glenn was also the final Mercury 7 pilot, and last original American astronaut. Recently at 86 Buzz Aldrin had to be evacuated from a South Pole expedition and is recovering in a New Zealand hospital. Question: I'm curious what your early review of the Internet Creators Guild would be? Have you been impacted by its actions? What would you like to see the ICG work on considering the content you make, both you and Beef seem to be wisely wary of content ID in your Forza series, do you think video content should be addressed in content ID during licensing? The ICG, started by Hank Green, is a group that is supposed to help speak for the interests of content creators, primarily YouTubers. Aureylian is on the guild board and she is a high-ranking staffer at Twitch, so there's a lot of different people represented. Kurt has not been too involved, he's been getting newsletters and more. The board meets through Google Hangout, and it seemed like a good idea but the VODs of meetings are not saved so Kurt does not know what they said. Kurt has also had royalty free songs claimed as content ID on YouTube by people who do not even own the song. He jokingly says that YouTube may be trying to censor the content of the meeting. Almost every single time Kurt has been hit with a content ID strike it has been fraudulent for various reasons. There have been legitimate issues with Driver: San Francisco that he has had to deal with it. Kurt streamed Lumino City on Twitch, enjoyed it, but the artist hit him with copyright strikes. On the ICG message boards, Kurt has noticed that a lot of big channels are participating, perhaps they are so big they have their own leverage. Question: Are you a good swimmer? Kurt indeed can swim, and is a fine swimmer but not athletic. One thing he is great at is holding his breath, sometimes over a minute. He would test holding his breath at the bottom of a pool's deep end. Kurt would likely enjoying scuba diving but has a lot of sea creature related fears. In swimming classes kids would say 'he's breathing through his ears'. He wonders if his height has given him larger lung capacity. Kurt gets in the Hidey Hole ands the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.